


Training

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, Ambidextrous Akira, M/M, Training, hurt Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Four times Isamu is with Akira in the training area and one time where they are resting.
Relationships: Kogane Akira/Kurogane Isamu
Kudos: 5





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: I have seen most of the GoLion episodes, but I fell in love with the idea of Kurogane Isamu and Kogane Akira being boyfriends with little nicknames for each other.

"Training"

Isamu watched as his boyfriend trained with his swords. He was using two swords simultaneously and constantly switched which sword was in which hand. He knew his boyfriend was ambidextrous and did well no matter which hand he used. He was a little jealous of Akira. He was ambidextrous too, but it was obvious that he was better right handed than left handed.

However, Akira had been training for three hours, and Isamu had had enough. He stalked over to the raven-haired pilot, who noticed his approach and sheathed his swords. "Isa, what's going on?"

Isamu didn't answer. He just picked up Akira and carried him out of the training area. Akira's legs were wrapped around Isamu's waist with his ankles crossed. His arms were extended over Isamu's shoulders and his wrists were crossed. Akira rested his chin on Isamu's right shoulder. Akira's cheeks heated up with embarrassment as he felt Isamu's hands under his butt. There was no way he could get down and was completely at Isamu's mercy. Where was he taking him and why?

Isamu could feel the heat coming from Akira's cheeks. He knew his boyfriend was embarrassed being carried out of the training area, but there wasn't any other way Akira was leaving the training area. Isamu rubbed his cheek against Akira's. "Don't worry, Aki. You have been training too much. You need a break."

Akira hid his face in Isamu's neck. "Why are you carrying me?"

"You wouldn't leave the training area any other way. I know you. You don't want to leave the training area until you are finished training. Besides, do I need a reason to carry my boyfriend?"

Isamu could feel Akira's cheeks heat up even more. He also felt more than heard Akira's response of "I love you, but you're an idiot."

Isamu grinned. "Yeah, but I'm your idiot."

%%%

Isamu and Akira were sparring in the training area. They had been at it all morning since breakfast, which Isamu had insisted on. Akira had been more than willing to skip breakfast and get right to training. Isamu knew his boyfriend did that on a regular basis and was determined to change that, even if it meant joining him in the training area everyday, especially if it meant that.

That morning's training started with a jog around the training area and some stretches before they started the hand-to-hand combat. Isamu was the only one who could give Akira any competition. Akira could easily beat the other three pilots, so working out with Isamu was in Akira's best interest. Getting to put his hands on Isamu was just an added bonus.

Akira's mind wandered a little as he took a second too long to stare at his boyfriend's body, and that's when it happened. Isamu managed to flip Akira, and the GoLion leader tried to remain on his feet but ended up rolling his ankle, and Akira fell to the floor. Isamu was over there in an instant, offering a hand up and some advice. "You got distracted."

Akira grasped Isamu's hand. "Yeah. Well, you are pretty distracting."

Isamu noticed Akira was favoring his right ankle a little. "Aki, are you alright?"

"I think I sprained my ankle when you flipped me," Akira admitted. He didn't like to admit weakness. It was something Isamu was working on with him; to at least tell Isamu when he was hurt.

"Well, then you're done training for today." Isamu maneuvered the hurt pilot onto his back and picked him up, keeping his arms hooked under Akira's knees. Akira automatically put his arms around Isamu's chest and leaned against his boyfriend's back a little.

"You don't have to carry me just because I sprained my ankle."

"I know. I just wanted to, Aki." Isamu gave his boyfriend's legs a squeeze to reassure him that he wasn't a burden, because he could never be a burden. Isamu loved him too much to ever consider him that.

%%%

"Aww, Aki, why do I have to be here this early in the morning?" Isamu groused.

"Hey, don't complain. You agreed to help me with my workout this morning." Akira practically dragged Isamu through the castle corridors in the direction of the training area. "If you don't walk, Isa, I will carry you, and don't think I won't."

Isamu pouted but did as his boyfriend said. It didn't take the two pilots long to reach the training area. Isamu was only partially surprised to see Akira not start training immediately. He did start going through his warm-ups though. He ran a couple of laps, did several sets of push ups (included one handed ones), and stretching exercises, which gave Isamu a good view of his boyfriend's body. Isamu was so preoccupied that he didn't realize that Akira had asked him something.

"Sorry. What was that, Aki?"

Akira sighed and laid down. "Come hold my ankles so I can do some sit ups."

Isamu's eyes lit up slightly. He liked being able to put his hands on his boyfriend. Akira wasn't used to a lot of physical affection, so anytime Isamu got to put his hands on him, he was going to enjoy it. Isamu immediately came over, knelt down at his feet, and held his ankles down with his hands.

Akira put his hands behind his head and interlocked his fingers. He did a sit up, only to meet Isamu's lips when he reached a sitting position. Their eyes closed automatically as their lips met. Akira moved his hands until they were wrapped around Isamu and pushed back with a little bit more force. Isamu lost his balance and toppled backwards, his hands leaving Akira's ankles. Akira kept leaning forward and landed on top of Isamu. He ran his hands under the front of Isamu's shirt, making Isamu gasp into his mouth. Isamu pulled back slightly. "Aki, we shouldn't do this here."

"Do you want me to stop, Isa?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then, I won't." Akira leaned closer and reclaimed Isamu's mouth.

%%%

Isamu entered the bridge and looked around. No one was there. He sighed. He thought Akira was going to join him to do maneuvers with the defense drones. Isamu turned around and headed for the training area. Akira had probably been training for awhile.

He wondered if Akira had taken any breaks or had eaten or drank anything recently or at all. He made the decision to take Akira to the kitchen once he got him away the training area. The doors to the training area opened, admitting him. His frown deepened when he saw Akira going through maneuvers with his sword. "Aki!"

The shout caused Akira to stumble as he tried to stop his momentum. Fortunately, he didn't fall. He turned to see who had disrupted his training and maybe yell at them. When he saw Isamu standing there, any retort Akira had thought of died on his tongue. "Isa?"

Isamu stalked forward. "Why have you been here for hours? Have you even eaten today?" At Akira's wide eyes, Isamu pinched the bridge of his nose with his left hand. "Of course not. Why do you do this to yourself, Aki?"

"I don't mean to intentionally skip meals. It just happens sometimes."

"It happens too much. Now, either get to the kitchen or I will carry you there!"

"I need a shower before I eat, Isa."

"Ten minutes."

"Fifteen. My hair is thick."

"Fifteen it is. If you're not on your way to the kitchen in fifteen minutes, I will carry you."

Akira saluted Isamu and hurried off to the showers. He didn't have any doubt in his mind that his boyfriend would follow through with his threat.

%%%

Isamu awoke briefly but was unsure of what woke him. Just then, he remembered that Akira had fallen asleep on top of him. His slightly shorter boyfriend was adorable, not that he'd say that to his face. He preferred to not be threatened by either sword or blaster.

At that moment, Akira wasn't wearing his usual blue pajamas but was wearing a long sleeved, red sweater paired with a pair of black shorts. He was draped across Isamu's chest with his arms on each side of Isamu, and his legs splayed out across Isamu's.

Isamu brought his hands up as much as he could, since they were pinned by Akira's, and rested them on Akira's back. A slight blush appeared on Isamu's face as he heard Akira's soft snoring. He adored his boyfriend so much. Maybe he'd be able to get him to relax tomorrow. It was a long shot but worth it in the end. However, that could wait until they were both awake in the morning. Isamu closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

Fin


End file.
